This invention relates to the field of hose-end dispenser devices and in particular to such devices which include a bottle or other container attached in some way to the end of a hose which provides a carrier stream for product aspirated or otherwise discharged from within the container.
A wide variety of hose-end dispensers have been used for dispensing various chemical substances such as fertilizers, weed killers and cleaning compositions, Such substances are dispensed in a variety of forms including mists, foams and jet streams. In many such devices, a carrier fluid such as water is supplied through a hose, such as a garden hose. The chemical substance to be dispensed is contained in a bottle and is drawn into the carrier stream by aspiration or is forced into the stream by pressure. Then both carrier stream and product are discharged through a nozzle of some kind.
Devices of this type offer a convenient method of applying useful compositions for various purposes onto a variety of surfaces. The popularity of such dispensing systems is well-established. However, many devices of the type described have exhibited significant problems.
One problem which has been experienced is difficulty in application of the discharged product when the device is held by hand. This is particularly true when product is being applied over a large area such that the operator must move himself and/or his arm and hand during application. As the operator moves, a tug which is variable both in degree and direction is exerted on the nozzle by the hose, which typically is not or cannot be gripped in one hand together with the product container. Further, with many products exceedingly hot water, steam, or some other hot fluid is used as the carrier fluid, such that an operator cannot readily grasp the hose to lessen the variableness in the annoying tug experienced during application.